With the proliferation of computer networks, in particular the Internet, there are an increasing number of commercially available audio/visual content items directed for use by individual users. Further, there are a variety of ways to create audio/visual content items through video cameras, still cameras, audio recorders, and the like. There are also many applications available to modify and/or customize audio/visual content.
Individual users have a large number of audio/visual content items available to view, modify, and/or create. With a large number of audio/visual content items available to the user, however, there may be difficulties in finding a specific audio/visual content item and accessing audio/visual content items in a timely manner. For example, finding a particular audio/visual content is often a challenge when the user has access to numerous audio/visual content items. Assuming that the desired audio/visual content is found, making the desired audio/visual content available to the user while minimizing lag time for the user is also a challenge.
There is a need to organize and present these numerous pieces of audio/visual content items in a more efficient manner to individual users.